


Daytime

by Jeilmuuu



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, kiss a mummy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeilmuuu/pseuds/Jeilmuuu
Summary: Larry found himself a little bit creepy because he wants to kiss Ahkmenrah even in the daytime.Though he knows that Ahk should be like any other 4000-year-old mummy at that time.





	Daytime

**Author's Note:**

> I love this relationship!!

 

 要知道，这样的机会可不多见。半年一次的闭馆，他不能错过。

 

博物馆空无一人，正如Larry所料。夜里活蹦乱跳的展品们了无生气，静悄悄地立在原地，像一切都没有发生过一样。好嘛，白天，他们就成了它们，Larry的朋友们的灵魂，随着太阳升起而消散在空中。

 

可你瞧，Larry不会忘记自己的目的。Larry笔直向他的目标走去。古埃及展览馆，噢噢！当然，如果牛仔在旁边就会说，巨人，即使你老大不小了，有时候也难免不那么男子汉，不像我，始终是很男人的。比如我第一次和那个家伙……哎哟！这时候，屋大维就该踹他的屁股了，噢，如果罗马小人儿也在的话。

 

Larry希望自己不是疯了，他不知道这要是被人发现他，一个普通的夜班守卫，居然，竟然敢打开伟大的第四王朝的第四任法老的棺椁，这可不是道歉就能解决的事儿。他会在距离木乃伊可怖的早就消失不见的嘴唇——现在只剩牙齿了——不到一尺的地方被手铐钳制，扭送到最近的警察局。嘿，就在博物馆拐角那，挺近的不是？他还可以乘着月光，每晚念他的恋人的名字。

 

古埃及人相信，呼唤死者的名字，可以让他们获得重生。

 

他只能希望没有人会打断他愚蠢的浪漫。他希望他的小法老能像之前的每个夜晚一样，在天亮之前，小心地把一圈圈亚麻布包裹在自己身上，乖巧地躺回去，像一切都没有发生过一样，像……

 

就像现在这样。他可能是真的疯了。可是他控制不住自己的手，颤抖着摸索着钥匙，去打开金蓝辉映，精美绝伦的古埃及木乃伊棺椁的手。理智告诉他，白日的Ahkmenrah会是骇人的可怖，会是一副死了4000年的木乃伊该有的模样。可他又迫切地希望自己会在小法老的骸骨上找到生命存在过的痕迹。

 

Ahkmenrah总爱念Larry的名字，就像Larry总忍不住看Ahkmenrah的眼睛。那两个音节从小法老的口中说出来似乎有种魔力，那么干净、纯粹，即使是尼罗河的落日，也不及Ahkmenrah唤他名字时的清澈透亮的眼神来得珍贵。

 

那是他的男孩呀。Ahkmenrah，生活在距离他足足四千年那样遥远的过去。埃及王室最受宠的小王子出生在午夜，拥有月神亲吻过的一双眼睛。四千年前，曾映在他那双眼睛里的究竟是什么？是足以将他走过的路铺满，让他的双脚永远触不到肮脏的土地那样厚的金币吗？是用人工磨制的昂贵的蓝与绿，让他永远看不到尘世的贫穷与悲哀，蘸着黄金绘出来的皇室壁画吗？还是用尼罗河的圣水洗礼过的，让他永远露出那样不谙世事、温柔天真的笑容的太阳神的权杖？

 

Ahkmenrah冲着他的脸吐出灰尘时，他想的不是“上帝啊有个木乃伊复活了”而是“这根本还是个孩子”！是的，孩子。

他看上去最多也不超过二十二岁，正是上大学的年纪。为什么一个出生起就备受宠爱，生活富足的埃及小王子会英年早逝？是他年纪轻轻就戴上的黄金冠太沉，压垮了他吗？古埃及那些黑暗的传说吞噬了他吗？制尸官剖开他的尸体掏空他的内脏时，他是在旁边默默地流泪，还是假装痛得龇牙咧嘴……Larry多想站在那时的他身边，守着他，陪过他的喜怒哀乐，生老病死，就像现在这样守着他长眠的博物馆。噢不，他根本还没有机会变老。对于成年埃及男子来说Ahkmenrah可不算高大。虽然他推开棺材板的那一下还是很有精神的。

 

 

 

Jesus，他真的这么做了。

 

他真的在白天打开了一具木乃伊。把它的亚麻布一层层揭开……天啊，他真讨厌说‘它’。

 

现在，他和四千年历史的头骨面面相觑。

 

多么可怕。

 

天啊。

 

这就是白天的Ahkmenrah。

 

那么晚上呢？

 

每当夜晚降临，古埃及的黄金牌闪闪发光，神奇的事情就发生了：博物馆的大家起来跳舞；两个磨刀霍霍向彼此的塑料小人，能在死前手牵手；古埃及的国王和纽约博物馆的守卫跨越时间和空间，在现代都市的博物馆上演惊心动魄的初遇。

 

黄金牌，是Ahkmenrah的父母为他们最宠爱的小儿子铸造的礼物，当月神将他的魔力注入孔苏塔的高阶巫师们锻造的黄金牌中，它会拥有起死回生的魔力。只要沐浴在月光下，即使死亡也无法将他们一家人分开。可是当联合考古队将一家三口的墓穴挖开后，把Ahkmenrah和他的父母分别运往了纽约和大英博物馆，他们终究失散了。虽然如此，Ahkmenrah的黄金牌仍让纽约的展品们每晚都翩翩起舞。

 

他的Ahkmenrah，漂洋过海，去上剑桥大学了，哇哦。那大概是古埃及语的教学课？摆一具价值连城的木乃伊上课，真是阔气的手笔。他很难想象到小法老是怎么在众目睽睽下每晚醒来，怎么在憋气得难受的情况下坚持学会了英语，还说得这么流利。当然，他的Ahkmenrah是聪明的小王子，他一直都是。他总该得到最好的，古埃及的人们总是把珍宝献给王室，因为法老带来生命和希望。

 

 

Larry敢保证，只要Ahkmenrah想，他可以完美融入这个现代社会:他说一口流利的英语；他性格温柔随和；他做DJ无师自通，任何party都不会后悔请他来调动气氛；他还热爱在迪斯科球下蹦迪，虽然那舞姿真的和优美不沾边。Larry泡图书馆那阵也没少看埃及历史书，古埃及人跳舞被看作接近神的媒介，Ahkmenrah不可能不会跳舞，可他的舞姿糟糕到令人发指。那没什么不好，意外适合到人挤人的酒吧去随便跳一跳，反正人们都会把他当作喝醉的傻瓜，没人会注意他。

 

Ahkmenrah总是笑。Larry看得出他真的喜爱四千年后天翻地覆改变的生活。这不正是埃及人豪掷千金，不惜一切痴迷追求的来世吗？小法老死后，他的灵魂沉入地底他自己的陵墓中，赶在天亮之前，乘上只用草绳联结的尖头木船，精疲力尽地独自划着桨，渡过与天际相连的尼罗河，加入长长的队伍，等待阿努比斯的最终审判。他要把他的心脏挖出来放到天平上，用他此生所有的智慧、知识、善良与恶意去和女神的真理之羽比较重量。

 

那天平最终一定哪边也没有偏向，因为Ahkmenrah既没有升入天堂和众神永生，也没有沉入地狱万劫不复。他的灵魂被月之女神带走了，她的魔法附在纯金铸就的神牌上，叫他每晚在她的呼唤下重获新生。

 

如果Ahkmenrah没有去上过剑桥，他一定会以为这是阿努比斯的仁慈，审判之神的慷慨，女神的怜悯。他得到了他万千子民梦寐以求的永恒与新生。但他上了21世纪的现代课程：现在？现在人们管那叫迷信了。

 

 

 

Larry想起那次黄金牌的腐蚀危机……噢别，说得太掉价了，24k足金碑腐蚀危机，每次锈迹加深，小法老就要腿软一次，要是Larry没有及时捞住，他就要滑到地上。每一次的肢体接触后，Ahkmenrah总是表现出明显的不自然，Larry问他有什么问题，他会重复三次“我很好”。可能在古埃及文化里肢体接触总是很奇怪的，就算他们已经是不寻常的关系。又或许小法老真的会为Larry心神荡漾，就算Larry只是用手扶了他一把……Larry真希望这就是事实真相。

 

而那确实是真相。多幸运啊，他们是真实相爱的！

 

 

如果让Ahkmenrah摘了他的金冠，脱了他金光闪闪的法老袍，摘了他那些叮叮当当的玛瑙饰品，并没有什么高贵的、一眼就能看出他血统不凡的特殊气质，任谁也看不出这个大眼睛的男孩曾经统治过埃及王朝。虽然，考虑到他甚至比早亡的Tutankhamun还要年轻，Larry猜他占着国王宝座的时间很可能不超过10年。当Ahkmenrah把法老行头穿戴整齐，端坐在沙发上的时候，大家都要说他优雅又威严，有黑暗统治者的气质。然后Ahkmenrah就要为这言论笑了。他笑起来就把一切都破坏了，这时候他就像一个普普通通的21世纪的年轻人。Ahkmenrah拉着他母亲的手笑着讲他和Larry的冒险故事的时候，可不就像个要和母亲炫耀自己非凡经历的孩子。Ahkmenrah的父亲是个严肃得甚至有些有趣的中年人，当Larry请他解开黄金牌之谜时，他说其中奥秘不可泄露。Ahkmenrah在旁边瞪大眼睛问他为何坚持要保守秘密，“这奥秘会在适当的时候传授给你。”他父亲说。

 

“Well，已经过了四千年了，我觉得现在正是合适的时候。”Ahkmenrah迅速说，他的表情几乎就像Nick对Larry说“我要辍学一年去学DJ”时一样叛逆。

 

正如Larry所说，大部分时候，Ahkmenrah就像个普通的21世纪男孩。他只有一处特别，那就是举手投足间总有种不符合他年龄的从容。这种从容刻在他骨子里，和他的笑容糅合在一起，接近他的时候，你会感到放松而舒适。要知道，Ahkmenrah总归是统治过埃及王朝的。

 

人们对古埃及的印象始终离不开神秘和恐怖之类的词汇，Larry也曾是其中一员。那些古老的墓室壁画，有人觉得无比渗人，有人要为它感动落泪。古埃及学博士说，去看看那些壁画吧，你会发现那时候的埃及人和我们现在没什么两样，他们在乎的也无外乎勤劳的工作，完美的家庭，还有永恒不变的主旨，爱。

 

还是腐蚀危机那一回，一行人在最后关头找到了Ahkmenrah父母所在的埃及馆，当法老夫妇和他们的小儿子紧紧拥抱时，

他确实感受到了爱。这并不可怕，这一刻他们就像任何一个普通的家庭一样，传递着亲情。一同经历过那么多后，他再也不觉得Ahkmenrah是活在四千年那样充满距离感的人了。小法老就像任何一个普通人一样，他没什么特别的。

 

 

大英博物馆里，Ahkmenrah的父亲曾Larry说，“感谢你护送我的儿子到这里。”

 

“不用客气。”Larry回答。

 

Larry当然会永远保护Ahkmenrah。

 

那不是什么复杂的原因，仅仅是因为：他爱着Ahkmenrah。

 

 

 

“嗨，Ahkmenrah，我猜你大概是听不见的，”Larry局促地用手搓了一下制服裤的缝边，“我来看看你。我很抱歉，我知道你可能也不想这样用这副模样见我……不过，我没想到你挺喜欢这个枕头的，哈哈。”

 

头骨是歪斜的。他猜小法老昨晚进棺材的时候可能是头侧着睡的。他轻轻把头骨拨正，“你这样可能要落枕，”Larry还是忍不住惊叹了一声。去年圣诞节他送了小法老一个十分鸡肋的礼物，那个他以为Ahkmenrah永远不能在睡觉时候用上的熊猫枕头，现在正静静躺在头骨下方，布满尘埃，让本该恐怖的木乃伊显得有些滑稽。

 

“是这样的，我想亲吻你，希望获得你的准许。”Larry收回了手，脸上的表情庄重而严肃。

 

 

他看了一眼手表，傍晚6点马上就要到了。他当然是掐着点来的，他要亲眼看看神奇魔法是怎么起作用的，他迫不及待要看他的男孩的复活小短片。

 

来不及了。亲吻他。亲吻Ahkmenrah吧。

 

早在这念头产生的那一刻，Larry终于明白他是疯了。一具木乃伊，一具放置了几千年的骸骨，数不清的史前超级病菌，

他是真的疯了……可他早就发疯了。他疯到和一具只在晚上复活的木乃伊坠入爱河。他可能在看到恐龙骨架喝水，总统雕像骑着马和他说话的时候就疯了。他有时在早晨惊醒，以为自己每个晚上的经历都是一场梦，可到了夜晚，闹哄哄的展览品们无不在嘲笑他愚蠢的抗拒心理。奔四的老男人不得不相信自己活在童话故事书里——还是黑童话，毕竟普通小孩听的童话故事里可没有大活人男主角吻男性木乃伊的头骨这样的情节。

 

就在他的嘴唇即将要碰到Ahkmenrah的时候，小法老无声的抗拒终于起效了。挂在墙上的24k光芒四射，他看着面前骸骨迅速丰满骨肉，皮肤寸寸覆盖，那张他多次抚摸亲吻过的面庞就在他触手可及的地方重新出现。

 

无论多少次触碰小法老的脸庞，Larry都要为手指尖皮肤的触感而惊叹。

 

 

 

他怔怔看着棕色人种长长的眼睫毛，伸出手去。而那睫毛颤抖了几下，小法老睁开了眼睛。

 

Larry没事，Ahkmenrah却吓了一跳。他可从来没在棺材盖打开的情况下醒来，更何况他发现自己只剩下半身的裹尸布。始作俑者正单膝跪在旁边，脸上是止不住的笑。

 

“Larry，发生了什么事？”他无可奈何地说，“请告诉我你没有尝试在我还是一具木乃伊的时候打开棺材。”

 

“我很抱歉，说真的。”Larry说。

 

Ahkmenrah微笑了，Larry爱死他的笑了，“你在想什么？”

 

“我想亲吻你，”Larry说，然后凑过去亲吻了Ahkmenrah的嘴唇。它现在是真实存在的了。

 

“噢，”小法老没有脸红，他看起来吃惊却不害羞，“谢谢你Larry，我很高兴。”

 

现在得是Larry不好意思了。

 

“你想出去走走吗？我已经和大家说好了，就一个晚上。瞧，我带了一些衣服给你，纽约的年轻人穿的，”Larry拿起一件T恤。

 

“哇哦，”Ahkmenrah上下打量这件衣服，“你的请求很突兀，但我很难说出拒绝之词。”

 

“谢谢你的体贴。”

 

“把牌子带走？大家真的同意吗？”

 

“当然。只是一晚而已，这不会是结束。而且这是你的牌子。The tablet of Ahkmenrah，署名是你，你爸妈给你量身订做的，记得吗？”

 

 

后来？后来他们离开博物馆了。小法老带着他的牌子，Larry带着他的小法老。月神毫不吝啬地把他的光辉倾斜在纽约的街道上，连路灯也显得黯淡。三三两两的美国人神色放松地从他们的身旁走过，丝毫不知自己刚路过一具四千年的木乃伊

。

 

“我还想带你去埃及呢。去神庙里找找，说不定能欣赏到描绘你的壁画。”Larry说。

“Larry，那是不可能的。”

“嘿，有什么不行的？想办法给你弄个护照，我们可以做夜班飞机，这样过安检的时候你就是个大活人了。白天我可以把你装在箱子里，拖着——你可以换个箱子装吗？如果我随便摆你的骨头，你晚上醒来的时候会不会散架？”

“Larry，这太危险了。”

“噢得了吧，你想去！去，还是不去？”

“好吧。去，当然。”

“那就是了。顺便一说，去我家看看怎么样？你还一次都没有来过呢，正好尼克今晚陪他妈妈去了，你知道，每周两次的。”

“是的，我记得。”Ahkmenrah笑着说，“请带路吧，布鲁克林守护者。”

“As you wish.”

 

 

Fin


End file.
